Photographs
by we're all squares here
Summary: When Sonny Munroe leaves for a trip to Wisconsin, Chad starts missing her. He wants a photo, a simple photo of her. But how in the world do you ask? Sometimes, straightforward questions just aren't the way to go. Channy fluff.


**A/N: **I remember writing this a year ago. It was my first story after deleting all my other ones. I think it was the first bitter slap of reality when I realized that, no, my writing wasn't any good. Ah, well. :) For my beta, Always Juliet. Anyone know what happened to her? I miss her terribly. D:

* * *

**Photographs  
one-shot

* * *

**

"Goodbye, Sonny!"

"Relax, Tawni! It's not like I'm going to be staying in Wisconsin forever!"

"One could hope."

"Tawni! I'm hurt!"

Behind the door, I could just picture the blonde roll her eyes at her co-star. Sonny was leaving for Wisconsin and staying there for a whole month, coming back in time for _So Random!_'s season premier. She was going to be missed, but Sonny was happy to be going home. Even my show would come to miss her annoying laugh. I kept listening when I heard a voice, probably Tawni's, speak up.

"Just… don't forget to come back for our season premier. Oh, and bring ideas. It's about time our show beats those Mackenzie Dorks!"

Taking that as my cue, I barged into their dressing room. I was holding a small box– gift-rapped rather horribly I'll admit– for Sonny. I saw the two Randoms wearing those super skinny jeans Tawni developed. (And I'm not going to mention how pretty Sonny looked because she wasn't even remotely pretty. Psh, Chad Dylan Cooper does _not _think Sonny Munroe is pretty.) Sonny was all packed up, ready to go.

"How very cute. You actually think your show will ever come close to mine? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! No one can beat the show I'm on. Remember the _'Goody Gang'_?"

"Yes. We stayed on top for three months after it closed. Any more bragging to do?" Tawni responded in a monotone voice.

Something was wrong with these people. They are way more cross than they used to be.

"Who's birthday is it?" Sonny interrupted. She was focused on the box in my hands. Cool beans.

"Psh, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't _do_ birthdays. It's for _you_**,** Munroe. To remember your favorite," I said, grinning at her and handing her the box. I did that expression that I know girls just couldn't resist.

"Aw! Thanks! I now have something to remember my cast by," she said as she took the box and shook it, trying to guess what was inside.

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"What can I say? I'm a comedian."

"Wasn't there a blonde next to me?" Tawni was gone, this could be bad. This could be very, very bad.

"I think she left when I brought up the box. I could have sworn I heard a loud goodbye, but I didn't think it came from her. Well, I better go. My mom's outside waiting," she said, giving me a small smile. I felt a weird pain in my chest, and I know it's her fault.

"Bye… I love you." Damnit! Did I _really_ say that? Oh. My. _Gosh_. Please say she didn't hear that. (Why am I acting like a little girl? Weird.)

"Did you just say…_love_?" Crap. Make up a good excuse, Chad.

"Um… no. I said…_alove_?" Alove? Alove! You are an idiot Cooper!

"_Alove_? It's not even a _word_. Really Chad?_Really_?"

"It's a word. Look it up."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. I'm leaving before you say anything else."

"Bye."

"Sure, sure."

She left the room with a laugh. I am such and idiot. The mayor of idiocy in Stupid Town. I went after her, I had no idea why, but I did. Maybe Portlyn was right. Maybe I do like Sonny.

…

Nah.

* * *

**[Three Days Later]**

* * *

The So Random! cast sat in their lunch table in pure boredom. Sonny being gone didn't do them much good. Even my cast was affected. Maybe they didn't have fun being high and mighty without Sonny.

I was moping – make that sitting, I don't _do_ moping – to myself, panicking a little on the inside. Is it bad that I forgot what shade Sonny's eyes were? The expression she wore when she made a joke, the sound of her laughter? I forgot it all. I wanted, no needed, a picture of her. _Any_ picture would do.

I began to think of different ways to get that picture. I started to think like Zora- she was the sneakiest person I know- but then again, do I _really_ want to think like an eleven-year-old girl mastermind? Not really.

Maybe an email? Nah, it would be too awkward.

_Hey Sonny. Uh, yeah... Can I get a picture? Why? I uhm... forgot how you looked? Thanks a bunch!_

_That_ would go swimmingly.

Maybe Portlyn had a picture. They had been getting to be pretty close friends. I began to call her, but then snapped my mouth shut. I realized how weird it would be.

_Hey Port. How's my favorite co-star? Anyway, do you have a picture of Sonny? Why? No reason. Tell you the reason why? Um, I miss her and _cannot _wait for this dreaded month to be over._

_That_wouldn't make her suspicious.

I could go scavenge Tawni's dressing room. But then again, what if she found me?

_I'm not doing anything in here. Why am I going through Sonny stuff? Because she... left something here? What did she leave? I'll know if I found it. How do I suppose I would get her the object if I'm in California? That's a very good question. Why am I holding a picture of her? For... James?_

I slapped myself, then bit back a scream. Why does this have to be so hard? I'm a good person.

Suddenly, I was being pelted with food. Yells and boos were everywhere, aimed at me. I distinctly heard _'Yeah right'_ and _'No you're not'_. Did I, the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper say that out loud? It was bad enough that I missed Sonny, now people think I'm mean?

"Well, who asked you?"

I needed a second opinion. Anyone from the Randoms would say yes. Anyone from my cast would say no. Sonny was honest, she was always honest. I'll ask her then.

I started an email as I walked back to my dressing room.

_Hey. Am I mean? Why do people think I'm mean?_

I was going to ask for a picture as well, but then Sonny would think I'm a queer.

She must have been a fast typer, because I already got a response before I could log-off.

**Message From: Sonny Munroe**

_Yes Cooper- you are mean, you are cold hearted and egotistical. You care for no one but yourself. But you_ can_be nice. And sweet. But that rarely happens._

Chad. Dylan. Fricking. Cooper. Is. _Not_. Mean. End of story. But then again, when has Sonny ever lied? Except for that one time. And that other time. And that other time with the hat. And the whole biggest fan thing. What was the probability that she was lying now?

_Whatever. How'd you reply so fast anyway? Aren't you supposed to be out making cheese?_

_That was all there is in Wisconsin after all. Cows and snow.__Right?_

**Message From: Sonny Munroe**

_No. I am not out making cheese. I know about technology Chad. I'm answering you through my phone. I'm visiting sights. Wanna see some pictures?_

Wanna. See. Some. Pictures. See, Chad Dylan Cooper gets what he wants. Here's an opportunity, and I'm gonna knock. Hard.

_Ehhhh... sure? Maybe? I guess. Wait! Hold the phone! You have sights in Wisconsin? Unbelievable. I _choose _not to believe it. Unless you're talking about a cow or a rock or something._

Sights? In Wisconsin? Isn't it part of Canada or something?

**Message From: Sonny Munroe**

_Oh, that's so nice you think of my home state like that. It's not just cows and snow here, you know. Well, I guess seeing is believing._

The whole concept of there being anything in Wisconsin was new to me. I expected nothing but six people out there.

Whatever Munroe. Go ahead. Prove to me that there's more to Wisconsin than cows.

"Knock, knock. Watcha doing?" A voice called from the doorway. I quickly shut down my email and looked up at her. That voice was too familiar.

"Portlyn! you scared me!"

"Well, you know. Maybe I wouldn't scare you so much if you weren't… hiding anything. Are you guilty of something Chad? Have something you wanna keep a secret from us?" What was this girl talking about?

"Guilty! guilty? Me, Chad Dylan Cooper, guilty? Impossible."

"Then… watcha doing on your phone?"

"Nothing!" Maybe I spoke to quickly.

"Psh, then let me see."

"Don't you _psh_ me. And no."

"Whatever Cooper. Just remember to come to rehearsal in five minutes. The P.A. is broken and no one will come to remind you."

"Sure, sure." What had she said? Something about a sandwich being eaten? I honestly do not care. I have an email to respond to.

**Message From: Sonny Munroe**

_There are some attached files. Click __**here**__if you would like to view them._

I pressed the button eagerly. Half of me wanted to see Sonny. The other half wanted to see if Wisconsin was part of Canada.

I saw Sonny on a tractor, smiling happily. Along the side was someone's thumb. Another picture had Sonny skating. I smiled to myself, looking at the frozen lake.

I spent awhile looking at them. When I got out, it was dark. Damn! The studio shut down!

* * *

**Thanks to my original reviewers:  
**Southernchristiangirl | The C-Bot | WizardsANDSonnyLUV  
HorriblyAddicted | 8vLc | nonononononono  
Always Juliet |Chads SonShine | peaceluhver  
Channyrules |SonnyChadFan

**Review, por favor?**

**[PS** The C-Bot, I don't know what you're talking about. _"__Don't say my sister s-puff work is crap because your belongs in a dump"_ Gee, thanks a lot. :/ But I think your sister can handle herself. If she needs you to play body guard, then she should get off Fanfiction. But anyways, I'm sorry. Happy?**]**


End file.
